


In Her Mind.

by Fuse



Series: Caught In The Grey [3]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Merula Snyde Redemption, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuse/pseuds/Fuse
Summary: A character study that is written in a series of one-shots that are similar to diary entries. It shows the internal reasonings behind Merula's actions.
Series: Caught In The Grey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957351
Kudos: 9





	In Her Mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me during a severe case of writer's block. This will follow Merula throughout her Hogwarts days in the same universe as "friend or foe". 
> 
> From year 1 to year 7.

Blood, Sweat, and Tears.

That is exactly what I have always put into my spellwork, even when my parents were around. After all, I would have to protect herself if the need arose so why is it that this nobody who hadn't even touched a wand before coming to Hogwarts gets called talented? 

How could this Cyra Moores be so unaffected by the rumors that circulated around her? Was she not affected by any of it?

If that is the case, then it just isn't fair. None of this is fair.

Why should she get by so easily when I have to go through hell? Why should she get to be treated like little miss perfect when she was no better than anyone else?

Well, I will show them! I will show every one of them. I will show them that I can be the best witch that Hogwarts has ever seen. 

They will regret the day they dared to ridicule and shun Merula Snyde.

I'll prove to all of them that I am more than they think I am. That I am not just something to overlook.


End file.
